La caida de Arendelle
by M L Ruthween
Summary: Transcurridos cuatro años desde el invierno eterno Arendelle se ha convertido en un reino prospero y todo parece ser perfecto en la vida de ambas hermanas. Sin embargo la falsa paz no durara para siempre, la aparición del príncipe Hans decidira la suerte de todo el reino. (Universo Alternativo sin considerar los eventos en Frozen 2, no es Helsa)
1. Prologo-La caida de Arendelle

**Hola a todos. Es un gusto para mí el estar de regreso aquí en fanfiction después de tanto tiempo.**

 **Ahora que por fin tenemos un nuevo cargador me esforzare por encontrar un tiempo para editar y re subir algunos de mis trabajos anteriores. Como siempre les pido de antemano una disculpa por la extremadamente larga ausencia que he tenido, asimismo les agradezco a todos mis lectores por los maravillosos reviews, favoritos y alertas de escritor favorito que me dejaron en mi último trabajo "Venganza de Medianoche".**

 **Dicho esto comencemos de nuevo, abriendo con uno de los mas recientes; "La Caída de Arendelle". Espero que sea de su agrado y sin más por el momento los dejo con este fanfic corregido y editado.**

LA CAÍDA DE ARENDELLE

 **Los personajes aquí citados son propiedad de Disney y sus respectivos creadores, esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener a mis lectores.**

PROLOGO. LA CAÍDA DE ARENDELLE

Destrucción, caos, ruina. Desde la seguridad del balcón principal del castillo la joven princesa no cabía en si de desesperación, Anna contemplaba con ojos desorbitados aquello que alguna vez había sido su reino, su gente y su vida misma reducirse a cenizas frente a ella sin que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

En el fondo de su corazón la pelirroja anhelaba que todo lo que podía ver tras la ventana no fuese más que una horrible pesadilla, producto de la preocupación por la ausencia de su hermana. Pero no, todo era real; las viviendas de los habitantes estaban siendo consumidas por el fuego voraz que se extendía a cada segundo transcurrido, donde quiera que mirase no había mas que enemigos, quienes se dedicaban a saquear, amenazar e incluso asesinar a los pacíficos súbditos de Arendelle.

Los gritos desgarradores junto con las explosiones de las balas aumentaban su tormento, al grado de paralizarla por completo. Si Gerda no hubiese estado a su lado sin duda se habría vuelto loca.

Anna no sabía que hacer; un aparte de si deseaba salir del palacio y alejarse lo mas pronto posible de esa perturbadora carnicería pero la otra quería quedarse ahí aguardando, cumpliendo con su deber de nacimiento, probarle a su hermana que había hecho lo correcto al confiar en ella. Enfrascada en sus pensamientos apenas y pudo escuchar la puerta que se abría a sus espaldas.

-Alteza. ¿Se encuentra bien? –interrogó Gerda con preocupación.

-Estoy bien, pero nadie más lo estará si no salimos pronto de este lugar.

-Kristoff, gracias a Dios que estas a salvo –exclamó la princesa al reconocer la voz, enseguida abandonó su puesto en el balcón y corrió arrojándose en brazos de su amado.

El rubio correspondió al abrazo con ansiedad antes de seguir hablando.

-El ejército del enemigo esta avanzando demasiado rápido, no queda mucho tiempo antes de que destruyan la barricada.

-¿Qué haremos entonces? –preguntó en esta ocasión Kai el mayordomo, quien había entrado acompañando al maestro y proveedor de hielo.

-Kai, Gerda llévense a Anna lejos de aquí, yo me quedaré.

-Entonces yo también –intervino la joven liberándose del agarre del muchacho.

-No Anna, hoy no te saldrás con la tuya, menos en una situación así.

-¡Pero quiero ayudarte!

-¡Pues no me ayudarás si te quedas!

La princesa se paralizó con sorpresa ante las palabras de su esposo, mientras el mayordomo y el ama de llaves observaban en silencio la discusión.

-Escúchame Anna –dijo Kristoff ya mas tranquilo -, no debes quedarte.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque Arendelle necesita de ti, tú eres imprescindible Anna pero yo no –le explicó sosteniendo entre sus dedos la barbilla femenina, ella se negaba a devolverle la mirada -. Necesitan a su princesa a salvo más que nunca.

-Pero yo te necesito a ti, Kristoff te amo –respondió la pelirroja con las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse de sus ojos celestes.

-También yo te amo, pero es necesario hacerlo. Vamos no llores.

Él le dedico una cálida sonrisa, al tiempo que limpiaba delicadamente con sus pulgares las lágrimas de las mejillas de su esposa y con todo el amor que fue capaz de mostrar depositó un dulce beso en sus labios.

-No te angusties por mí, ahora vete –apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro de Anna –. El abuelo Pabbie y el resto de mi familia te mantendrán a salvo, Kai y Gerda irán contigo.

-Cuídate, prométeme que vas a estar bien.

-Voy a estarlo, salgan de aquí no queda mucho tiempo.

Con resignación la princesa de Arendelle abandonó la habitación y siguió a sus guardianes a través del corredor oscuro. En cuanto el príncipe perdió de vista a las tres personas regresó a la habitación en busca de su pico para hielo, una vez que lo encontró se dirigió a la entrada principal del castillo, donde armados con ballestas, lanzas e incluso armas de fuego una pequeña fuerza de hombres aguardaba detrás de las puertas atrancadas.

Kristoff se abrió paso entre ellos y avanzó sin temor a la cabeza seguido muy de cerca por Sven y Olaf. Mientras aguardaban por la inminente llegada del ejército enemigo el rubio no dejaba de rezar por la seguridad de la persona más importante de su vida, anhelaba que en aquellos momentos de angustia Anna se encontrara a salvo, lejos de toda la locura que estaba desatándose sobre el reino.

Por otro lado la pelirroja y sus acompañantes consiguieron salir por la puerta trasera del palacio, valiéndose de la oscuridad reinante subieron a bordo de un bote preparado para la ocasión y atravesaron el fiordo sin ser detectados. Apenas bajaron del bote una intensa llamarada iluminó la noche, el cielo antes despejado de nubes comenzó a llenarse de un espeso humo gris, nuevamente el silbido de las balas se escuchó por todo el lugar, aun a pesar del temor ella no podía dejar de observar el fuego que ahora devoraba su hogar sin tregua.

Con gran dificultad las dos personas de mayor confianza de la familia real consiguieron alejar a la princesa de la escena, quien con gran tristeza se adentró en lo profundo del bosque con su compañía.

Al salir las primeras luces del alba el ejército invasor reunió a los sobrevivientes en el patio del castillo, para los atemorizados ciudadanos era inevitable preocuparse por la suerte que les esperaba, más aún cuando el paradero de su monarca les era desconocido y la única persona con la que habían estado contando se encontraba también desaparecida. Por todas partes había rastros de la perturbadora batalla de la noche anterior; los resultados de la devastadora guerra que se libró en todo el reino fueron numerosos muertos y heridos, que eran sacados en camillas por los invasores con imperturbable tranquilidad.

El incendio casi estaba extinto. En el instante en que la última llama fue apagada las puertas del balcón principal se abrieron de par en par, en medio del humo que se disipaba apareció la figura de un hombre joven.

-Finalmente, Arendelle es mío.

 **Esto es todo por el momento, espero que hayan disfrutado este primer nuevo capítulo del fanfic. Nos leemos la próxima semana con un nuevo episodio.**

 **Por favor comenten que les pareció. Hasta pronto y mucha suerte.**


	2. Compromiso Primera Parte

Hola a todos, siento mucho la larga espera. En esta ocasion les presento una nueva version del primer capitulo de esta historia. Por cuestiones personales los siguientes dos capitulos seran un poco mas cortos de lo esperado, aun asi espero los disfruten.

CAPITULO 1 COMPROMISO PRIMERA PARTE

Para comprender mejor las razones que provocaron la repentina separación de Anna y Kristoff es necesario volver atrás; precisamente al último momento de felicidad que se vivió en el reino, tan solo treinta días antes de la inesperada conquista.

Aquella mañana el pueblo de Arendelle despertó más temprano que de costumbre, era un día precioso y el clima se encontraba templado como si la misma naturaleza hubiese conspirado con la familia real para hacer aun más bello ese anhelado día. Desde el inmenso palacio hasta la casa más humilde del reino, cada persona se dedicaba a trabajar sin descanso en la preparación de sus hogares para el gran evento que en el transcurso de algunas horas se llevaría a cabo.

En el palacio la reina Elsa fue la primera persona en levantarse, una vez que se atavió con un elegante vestido de color azul marino y arregló su cabello rubio en una trenza francesa como era costumbre en ella salió de su habitación y se dirigió sin prisa a la de su hermana menor, en cuanto llegó abrió la puerta y entró en el dormitorio acompañada por el ama de llaves, Gerda. Procurando no ser demasiado brusca la joven reina comenzó a sacudir a la pelirroja en un intento por despertarla, sin embargo Anna dormía tan profundamente que su hermana mayor empezó a perder la paciencia, por lo que se vio obligada a arrojar al piso las sábanas con las que esta se cubría.

-Anna, es hora de levantarse -habló en voz alta la monarca al tiempo que tomaba a su hermana por los hombros y la sacudía con fuerza.

-Elsa, hace horas que estoy despierta -respondió somnolienta la princesa.

-En serio eres incorregible Anna -señaló la rubia tratando de reprimir una risa.- Es un día muy importante y se te hará tarde.

-¿Tarde para qué? -quiso saber la joven mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-Para su boda, princesa -contestó Gerda tomando la palabra con seriedad.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Y no me despertaron antes! ¡Es tarde! -exclamó, saliendo de la cama con tanta prisa que tropezó varias veces con las sábanas que yacian en el suelo, al tiempo que Elsa reía ahora de forma incontrolable sin hacer caso omiso a sus protestas cada vez más escandalosas.

Conforme la mañana avanzaba los nervios y la ansiedad de Anna aumentaron, al mismo tiempo que de forma paralela ella no podía dejar de pensar en la noche que dio origen a uno de sus sueños hechos realidad. Esa noche se sentía en extremo feliz, pues su hermana había accedido finalmente a celebrar una fiesta de cumpleaños más sencilla y a la vez menos selecta en su honor; nobles y plebeyos en el reino habían sido invitados sin hacer distinción con el propósito de celebrar el cumpleaños número veintidós de la princesa de Arendelle y se mezclaban unos con otros por todo el patio detrás de las puertas abiertas.

Luego de haber estado a punto de permanecer convertida en una estatua de hielo el resto de sus días la pelirroja se negó a dejar sola a la rubia de nuevo y la reina a su vez también le prometió que jamás volvería a haber secretos entre ellas, por lo que a partir de ese día ambas hermanas iniciaron una nueva etapa en su relación, procurando ser sinceras una con la otra. A pesar de que en el fondo sabían que nunca podrían ser capaces de recuperar los años de soledad y aislamiento impuestos por sus padres, no dejaban pasar ninguna oportunidad de divertirse haciendo algo juntas, especialmente cuando Olaf se encontraba cerca. Durante los últimos cuatro años las cosas mejoraron de manera drástica para todos; pues bajo la dirección de su soberana se construyeron caminos, escuelas y el comercio de hielo se extendió más allá de las fronteras de Arendelle, por lo que el Maestro y Proveedor de Hielo se veía forzado a permanecer lejos por muchos días e incluso semanas.

Mientras intentaba enseñar a su hermana mayor a bailar la princesa distinguió a Kristoff entre la multitud, apenas finalizó la alegre melodía ella corrió hasta llegar a él y se lanzó literalmente a sus brazos sin darle oportunidad de decir nada. Elsa se acercó y tras intercambiar unas cuantas palabras el muchacho le pidió un momento a solas con la princesa, luego de que su única familia y el travieso muñeco de nieve se alejaran la pareja se apartó de la concurrencia. No se detuvieron sino hasta que llegaron a los muelles iluminados por la cálida luz de algunas velas encendidas.

Por un instante la joven se distrajo, por lo que el repartidor aprovechó para buscar algo en sus bolsillos y cuando lo tuvo en su poder se arrodilló frente a Anna, quien al voltear a verlo quedó embelesada contemplando el anillo de oro con pequeños diamantes incrustados que su novio sostenía frente a ella. Aunque se veía nervioso el rubio hizo un esfuerzo por ocultarlo y se decidió a hablar:

-Anna, nos conocemos hace un tiempo y aunque sé que tú estás al tanto de mis sentimientos quisiera tener la oportunidad de demostrarte cuanto te amo, el resto de mi vida -tomo la mano izquierda de la muchacha entre las suyas-. Anna de Arendelle. ¿Me concederias el honor de casarte conmigo?

La pelirroja respondió enseguida que si y por segunda ocasión se lanzó a los brazos de su novio, le besó con dulzura e instantes más tarde volvieron a la fiesta para comunicarle a la reina la buena noticia. Ella les dió su bendición sin dudarlo y esa misma noche su compromiso fue anunciado a todo el reino.

Continuará...


	3. Compromiso Segunda Parte

Hola de nuevo, aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo. Espero sea de su agrado, nos leemos pronto.

CAPITULO 2 COMPROMISO SEGUNDA PARTE

Los invitados ya se encontraban en el interior de la iglesia cuando el carruaje descubierto en que viajaban se detuvo frente a las grandes puertas de madera, el cochero dejó su asiento y enseguida se dedicó a ayudar a las hermanas a descender de el. La pelirroja se sentía cada vez más nerviosa mientras miraba hacia el interior de la nave decorada con múltiples flores de colores, donde su novio aguardaba por ella, al darse cuenta la reina le tocó el hombro con suavidad, dirigiéndole al tiempo una sonrisa cálida con la intención de darle confianza.

Anna le devolvió la sonrisa bajo su velo translúcido y se aferró al brazo de su hermana mayor, segundos después las dos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente a través del pasillo.

Apenas pusieron un pie dentro se escuchó la entonación de la marcha nupcial por parte del coro, y los invitados se levantaron de sus asientos para dirigir la mirada hacia el pasillo, fue ahí cuando Kristoff junto con todos los presentes contempló embelesado aquella visión que se aproximaba. Elsa se veía hermosa luciendo ese vestido que contrastaba bastante con su piel pálida mientras la corona real de Arendelle resplandecía sobre su cabeza como signo de su rango, a su lado la otra chica era quien tenía la completa atención del rubio, acercándose con su vestido corte princesa color hueso, el corset estaba bordado con motivos florales en hilo de plata y su cabello rojizo estaba recogido en un moño alto, en su cabeza también descansaba una hermosa diadema de diamantes y esmeraldas debajo del velo que cubría su rostro. Conforme más se acercaba la cola larga del vestido era sujetada por algunos niños pequeños, quienes junto con Olaf evitaban que la costosa tela entrase en contacto con el piso.

Al llegar hasta el altar las dos se abrazaron y Elsa saludó con un apretón de manos a su futuro cuñado, reconociendo que se veía muy elegante con ese traje en colores verde oscuro y negro.

La ceremonia transcurrió solemne hasta el último momento, cuando ambos se colocaron los anillos y se juraron fidelidad hasta que la muerte los separase. Sellaron el pacto con un beso y poco después dejaron el templo siendo conocidos ahora como los príncipes de Arendelle. La celebración oficial se llevó a cabo poco después en el salón principal del castillo, ahí Anna y Kristoff recibieron múltiples felicitaciones de sus súbditos e incluso de algunos parientes lejanos de la familia real.

-Anna, muchas felicidades -dijo abrazándola una jovencita de cabello castaño y vestido lila.

-Gracias Rapunzel, nos alegra que hayan podido venir -contestó la princesa devolviéndole el abrazo, mientras su esposo era felicitado por el otro príncipe, también castaño.

-Siento que Eugene y yo no pudimos venir a tu cumpleaños, tuvimos algunos asuntos oficiales en Corona que nos mantuvieron ocupados.

-Descuiden, lo importante es que vinieron a nuestra boda -intervino el recién nombrado príncipe con una sonrisa.

-Estamos felices de que encontraran el amor de verdad -señaló Eugene a su vez.

Apenas terminó de hablar el príncipe de Corona la alegre conversación que los cuatro mantenían llegó a su fin, pues en ese preciso instante el sonido de una cuchara contra una copa de cristal se escuchó, atrayendo la atención de los presentes. La pareja interpretó enseguida el sonido como la señal de que era el momento del brindis, la rubia lo inauguró con un breve aunque emotivo discurso en el que les deseaba a su hermana y su cuñado toda la felicidad posible, a continuación fue el turno de Olaf quién con sus graciosos comentarios sacó una sonrisa a más de uno de los asistentes, Eugene y Rapunzel tampoco se quedaron atrás al momento de llenar a la pareja de buenos deseos. El festejo se dio por concluido hasta muy entrada la noche y después de tanto bailar la pareja dejó el salón para retirarse a descansar, sin percatarse de la presencia de un muchacho desconocido que en ese preciso instante se encontraba entablando una seria conversación con la soberana.

Continuará...


End file.
